A Soul's Bane
Details Walkthrough * Go east of Varrock, through the gate by the earth altar and just south of there, speak to Launa. Alternatively, take a glider to digsite. * Take a Rope and use it on the rift and then climb down into the rift. There are several "rooms" which you need to get through to complete the quest. If you die in the rift, you '''will lose your items'.'' Rage This room represents Tolna's anger by frustrating players because they sometimes have trouble hitting monsters with certain weapons. * When you enter this room you should see a weapons rack, unwield your own weapon and select any of the weapons from the rack and wield it. * There are four types of monster in this room, and each is killed with a specific weapon. ** Anger sword - kills Angry unicorn ** Anger spear - kills Angry bear ** Anger mace - kills Angry giant rat ** Anger battleaxe - kills Angry goblin Note: These weapons deal normal damage multiplied by 10. * Kill monsters to raise your rage level - there will be a bar showing at the top of the screen. When your rage level reaches maximum, you will be able to move on to the next room. * Unfortunately, it is not possible to level up your strength, defence and/or attack fighting these angry animals as you will not receive any experience points. * Exit the room to the east Fear This room represents Tolna's fear by giving players a frightening jolt when the player doesn't know whether or not a Fear reaper will attack. * In this room you have to search the dark holes. In some of them you will find Fear reapers. You have to kill around 5 or 6 before your character will state that they are no longer afraid and you may proceed to the next room. * You will see a cutscene after the last kill. After that you can enter the black hole (shouldn't be so black anymore). Confusion This room represents Tolna's confusion by flabbergasting the player because doors lead nowhere and some beasties can't be hurt. '' * In this room you have to kill Confusion beasts. Only one of them is real at the time, others are illusions and you will not inflict any damage on these (but you will get combat XP), they will just disappear after you hit zeroes on them 8 times. Keep attacking the beasts until you find the real one, which you will actually damage and kill. '''Note: You don't have to kill the illusions, you can simply run to the opposite corner to disengage, then attack another one. '''Once you kill the real one, one of the confusing doors will vanish and the rest of the beasts will respawn, so you need to repeat this process until only one door remains. Range or Magic is best for this step, as the beasts wont move, and will use a range attack. when using Melee, they will also use a melee attack that has a chance to poison. (attack from a distance to avoid poison in this room) Knives or darts are the best way to deal with this room. Note: There is an issue with the quest, if you don't see any monsters when you enter the room, just log out and log back in. Hopelessness ''This room represents Tolna's hopelessness because some players give up when the Hopeless Creatures die and the bridge does not appear. * In this room you'll find 5 Hopeless Creatures. They need to be killed 3 times each to make them die. Once you've killed them all the Bridge of Hope will appear. Tolna * After crossing the bridge, go through the exit and you'll see a short cut-scene (don't click anywhere in the cut-scene or you will be teleported out of the dungeon and then will need to restart the cut-scene), and you then get to fight Tolna, a 3-headed beast. Beware, as this is a multicombat zone, so all three heads will attack you at once. They are not very strong, but they attack quickly and will poison you, so bring antipoison and a decent amount of food. Kill each head, and Tolna will become human again. The three heads are very easy to beat if you use range or magic. * Talk to Tolna and he will take you back to the surface and reward you. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 500 Defence experience * 500 Hitpoints experience * 500 Coins * Access to the Dungeon of Tolna Soul's Bane